


Since Forever- George Weasley x Reader

by bold_of_you



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_of_you/pseuds/bold_of_you
Summary: a self insert story from poisoner of Azkaban to post war life.we meet Y/n "buggy" Lupin, she meets up with the golden trio and the Weasleys at the leaky cauldron to go to kings cross together. On the train she see someone unexpected and now she has to worry about losing her friends.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here. its going to be a long one so bear with me. I'll try to post every Sunday, but no promises.

"Dad! I'm going to meet up with the Weasleys’ at the leaky cauldron so we can go to the platform tomorrow together," Y/n shouted to the only bedroom in the small house. There in the bedroom, her father, Remus Lupin was bustling around the room packing a trunk filled with his things.

"Buggy did you pack everything you need for this year?" He shouted back. Y/n smiles fondly at the nickname her father had given her when she was little. She walks towards the room, quietly going over the list of everything she needed for the new school year. As she went down the list she saw that she is missing a new cauldron, quills, and ink. But she wouldn't dare mention it to her father, she would just have to borrow someone's. 

"Dad you worry too much. I have everything on the list." Remus looked at her with somber eyes knowing that she had battered robes, missing equipment, and second-hand books. "I'm serious dad, I fixed all my robes and bound the old books, and I'll ask someone at school to let me borrow a quill and some ink for the year."

"My strong girl, I'm sorry I can't give you the life you deserve. You deserve everything for putting up with your old dad." Remus looked at Y/n who now had her arm slung over his shoulders smiling a big smile at him. He hugged her tight. "This year will be different I swear, just you see I'll be able to buy you new robes, or how about an owl." She looked at him. She rolled her eyes and smiled at her father.

"Dad, I think it would be best if we save any money we get. And anyways this coming summer i will be able to work at that muggle shop in the village just down the road. There's no need to worry. Will you be okay with the moons, do you want me to reinforce the shack before I go?" He shook his head and motioned for Y/n to Head out. 

"I have a surprise buggy, you'll love it. you'll find out soon. Send my regards to your friends and I'll see you soon" Remus tells her as she floos away to the leaky cauldron. she reaches the leaky cauldron pulling her trunk into the room. She sees all the Weasleys sitting at the large table in the middle of the room as well as Hermione.

"Y/n! holy cricket we were wondering if you were coming or not." Hermione stood and walked over to her hugging her when she reached Y/n. 

"Mione, good to see you, how was France?. Oh hello, Mrs. Weasley" she hugged Mrs. Weasley, getting crushed in her bone-crushing hug.

"Hello, Y/n how are you? Got all your things for this year?" She asked Y/n, wiping the chimney soot off Y/n's traveling robe. Y/n looked up at Mrs. Weasley growing warm in the cheeks.

"Yes I, erm, have everything. Thank you." she looked over at Hermione who was now holding a rather funny looking cat. "Um, Mione what is that?" Hermione looked at the cat in her hands and laughed.

"This Crookshanks, my parents gave me some money to buy something for my birthday so i got him a little earlier." Y/n reaches over to pet the rather funny looking cat when Harry and Ron walked over. 

"Hello Ron, hello Harry. have a good summer?" Ron talked about his trip to Egypt and Harry talked about blowing up his aunt. She laughed when Harry talked about the knight bus and the crazy speed. Ron was about to take out a newspaper clipping of his trip to show Y/n who his two older brothers were when the twins came walking by.

"Not showing poor Y/n the newspaper clipping. I think she gets it, we went to Egypt." George smiled at Y/n and smacked Ron's head. "Mums saying that we've got to pack up because we won't have enough time to do so tomorrow, so get to it Ronald ''. George messed up Ron's hair at the end of his sentence, sending a wink to Y/n. The rest of that day was spent between Hermione, Ginny and Y/n talking and giggling, and the boys packing up and messing around.

The next day every Weasley, Hermione, Harry and Y/n all got into the ministry issued cars. Y/n sat with the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

On the train Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Y/n were trying to find a compartment to sit in but all were full. Y/n told them that she would see if she could sit with the twins and Lee Jordan. Hermione saw that one compartment at the end of the train had a sleeping person and said to Harry and Ron to go into that one.

She found George, Fred, and Lee sitting in a compartment. George looked up and saw that Y/n was standing outside so he opened the compartment door. 

"Sorry all other compartments are full, can I sit with you guys?" she directed her question to George but Fred was the one who answered.

"Sure! we were just talking about who we think will be the new defense against the dark arts teacher and how many ways we could prank them." Y/n shakes her head in laughter. After placing her trunk on the space on the shelf above she sat next to Lee who was drinking from a pumpkin juice bottle. 

"oh Godric, I can already see it. You boys are going to send that poor teacher running to the hills. Or maybe that's Harry's job seeing as for the past two years that's the case." they all laugh at her second point. "Okay George, Fred, and Lee give the poor bloke at least a week before you start pranking him" George's face seemed to light up when she said his name first. Y/n took note of this and made a mental note to do that more often. 

"No can do Y/n, George and I made a pact first year to prank every teacher at Hogwarts" The four of them sat in the train compartment talking about future pranks and the upcoming school year when suddenly the train started to slow. Lee had gotten up to stick his head into the corridor. He came back into the compartment, shaking his head and shrugging. George and Fred yelped when all the lights in the train suddenly turned off causing Y/n and Lee to laugh. 

"What do you think is happening? Did we break down? We can't be there already," Y/n was saying this while looking out the window. She tried to see out the window but an icy film covered the window, She turned to face the twins again when she heard them groan. 

"what the bloody hell is that," Fred said with a white face and trembling voice. A cloaked figure has passed the compartment door. It seemed to be looking for something. At that moment Draco Malfoy came running into the compartment shaking. The twins both shoved the boy out back into the hallway. Y/n got up and walked to the door to get a better look at the creature when a silver light drove the creature away. And there she saw him. Her dad stood at the door with his wand out. she began walking over to him when she saw that Hermione was trying to wake up Harry who laid on the floor.

"Mione? What's wrong with Harry" Y/n kneeled next to Harry and waved her hand over his face, checking his pulse. 

"I think he's having a fit. he kind of just fainted when that thing came in here." Ron said with a worried look on his face. All lights had finally turned back on and the train was once again moving down the tracks when Harry finally came to. Ron and Hermione helped him back to his seat. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze. Y/n reached into the pocket that usually contained a chocolate bar but realized she put the last bar in her father's robes because she thought he would need it more.

“Are you okay” asked Ron with a worried face

"Yeah. What happened? Wha- what was that… that thing? Who screamed?" Harry asked.

“Um Harry no one screamed” Ron said more nervously looking at Y/n and Hermione who stood there trying to look reassuring to calm Harry down.

They were all snapped out of their conversation by a loud snap. Remus Lupin was breaking a chocolate bar, handing a rather large piece to Harry. “Eat this, it'll help." Harry looked at Remus and was timid about taking the chocolate. Y/n reached over and grabbed the chocolate handing it to Harry.

"He's right Harry, chocolate helps with this type of stuff, go on. you'll feel better" Even with Y/n saying that he seemed skeptical but took a tiny bite of the chocolate bar. 

“What was that thing” Harry repeated looking at the sickly looking man.

“A dementor, one of the dementors of Azkaban '' Professor Lupin said, now handing a piece of chocolate to everyone in the compartment. Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and finally to Y/n which she politely declined.

“Eat, you’ll feel better. I think it’s best if I go talk with the driver,” Remus turned to walk out of the compartment. He walked out as calmly and started down the train. Y/n leapt up and started walking out, Hermione threw her a strange look.

“Um, I should get back to the twins. Feel better Harry.” She walked as fast as she could without seeming suspicious. Finally catching up with her father who was walking out of the conductors’ pit. “Dad? What are you doing here, how did you get here, when did-” she was at a loss of words, all she could do was stare at her father, who simply smiled brightly at her.

“Surprise! I’m going to be a teacher at Hogwarts this year.” He spread his arms and smiled down at his stunned daughter. His face turned to worry when her face did not change after a few minutes. “Bugs? Are you okay?” She merely nodded and ran full force into his hug. They stood there hugging for a few minutes. When she finally pulled away she stared at her father’s scarred face.

“Oh geez dad this is amazing and all but aren’t you scared?”

“I know. But Dumbledore asked me to do this and this is the only job that actually wants me there. I’ll work out my condition as we go. Remember I went here too.” He smiled at the memory of his time at Hogwarts. Y/n tried to not look worried but Remus knew that she was still worried. “Try not to think about it Bugs, I promise I’ll be okay.” With that, she nodded and walked back to the compartment where the twins and Lee sat talking about the creature that had stopped the train. 

“Do you reckon it’s looking for mass murderer Sirius Black? I mean almost every Auror and ministry worker is looking for him.” Fred whispered to the group. Lee just gaped out the window while Y/n stood trying to think of how this year would pan out. “Oi Y/n what’s got you looking like you saw a bogart?....Y/N!”

“What, Oh sorry Fred I have a lot on my mind right now I just can’t seem to remember if I left enough rations for my father.” She tried to convince the boys that that was what was really on her mind. She was thinking of a lot ever since Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. She noticed that her father was more on edge and seemed angrier and pushed away than usual. And now all of a sudden Dumbledore, after years of never speaking to her and her father, suddenly wants him to teach at Hogwarts. It all just seemed strange to her. How would this year go she thought. She's made it two years without anyone knowing that her father was a-

“Y/n?” She was snapped out of her thoughts by Lee who saw that she was on the verge of a panic attack. “Breath mate I’m sure you left enough stuff for your dad. I know you worry about him being ill and all but he’s a wizard he’ll work something out. Just breath.” The group of boys looked at her worriedly.

“Your right, sorry it’s just I’m all he’s got and I worry.” She sat quietly on the train seat and stared out the window. She was quiet and kept thinking of the events that would unfold this year. How would she tell all her friends that her dad is the new teacher and that his illness is lycanthropy?


	2. times of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the school year and some big things are in the works for Y/n

The last few minutes left of that ride Y/n didn’t speak, she mainly stared out the window. Normally when Y/n was in the company of the Weasley twins and Lee she would laugh along to their jokes or make jokes with them. She tried to contribute to the conversation but seeing as she now had to worry about her best friends hating her because of what her father was; not like he could help his disease; she was freaking out.

Now they sat in the great hall waiting for the first year sorting ceremony to finish so that the beginning of the year feast could begin. After the new students were sorted, new Gryffindor's looking up and down the already crowded table, Dumbledore stood and began his beginning of the school year speech.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor.” Y/n saw her father stand and give a small curt bow. She almost burst into giggles but saw her father throwing her a wink. “Secondly, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, professor Kettelburn has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of time if one only remembers to turn on the light.” There was silence for a good minute before people slowly clapped. “Let the feast begin.” 

Y/n was in the middle of starting to eat when Oliver Wood walked over to her with a determined face. “Y/n! just the girl I wanted to talk to. I have a question.” She scooted over to give Oliver enough space to sit next to her. He quickly sat and faced her.

“What is it Oliver? Don’t tell me you need me to fix your robes this early into the year.” They both laughed and then Oliver turned serious.

“So you know how in quidditch we usually have the three chasers and at least one reserved chaser in case of something happening right” She slowly nodded. “Well I saw you on the field when you played with the others at the end of the year last year and well I was wondering if you wanted to be our reserved player this year.” He looked at her hopefully. She merely looked at him with wide eyes. She turned to look up at the teacher table where she saw her father chatting away with Professor McGonagall.

“Um, don’t I have to try out for the spot Oli? And I haven’t got a broom. I was using one of the Weasleys brooms in that game.” He merely laughed.

“With your talent, you don’t need to try out for the spot, it’s yours if you want it. And your broom situation can be fixed, give me a little time and I'll get you a good broom. So?” She looked up at his excited face.

“Fine. Thanks” She laughed when he jumped up from his seat and did a sort of jig.

“We’re for sure going to win the quidditch house cup this year.” He ran back to his seat excitedly. What had she gotten herself into Y/n quietly asked herself. Y/n knew that her father hated everything about quidditch especially since he knew the number of injuries that came with playing the game. She would just have to somehow get him to not notice she’s on the team. 

The next morning she awoke early in her dorm with Hermione shaking her and telling her McGonagall needed to see her. Half-awake she got dressed and headed down to see Professor McGonagall. As she walked to professor McGonagall’s classroom she walked by Remus who had his nose in a book and a floating cup of tea next to him. Y/n waved a small wave to which Remus responded by smiling and mouthing ‘good luck’. Apparently, he knew what was the reason McGonagall was calling for her this early.

Y/n entered the classroom to see Professor McGonagall sitting at the desk in the front of the room. “Ah, Ms. Lupin, you're finally here, take a seat. As you know, you are one of the top students of your class academically speaking. And last year as you were choosing your third year classes you chose all of them” McGonagall rose her eyebrow and continued “And seeing as you seem capable of the extra workload, Professor Dumbledore and I both believe that you may take more classes if you wish.” Y/n looked confused and began.

“Erm, Professor? How would I be able to take more classes in one year if multiple classes happen at the same time.” McGonagall motioned to the black box in front of her.

“With this Ms. Lupin. This is a time turner, we had to ask the ministry of magic to loan us this seeing as these are very dangerous in the wrong hands. You see there are certain rules to using a time-turner. Your past self must not see you and you must never meddle with time.” 

“So these will help me get to multiple classes this year. We can’t be seen by ourselves when we go back and forth in time. And we mustn’t mess with time. Is that all?” Y/n said counting off each rule with her fingers.

“Essentially Ms. Lupin. One more rule. No one besides the faculty must know that you have these. Understood.” Y/n slowly nodded. After McGonagall had explained how to use the time turners she began again. “And now to get to more serious topics before you head off to breakfast.” A soft knock at the door startled Y/n. “You may enter”

Remus walked in and smiled softly at McGonagall before sitting next to Y/n who had a bright smile etched on her face. “Hope I'm not too late Minerva I was just reading a nice book” 

“Of course not Mr. Lupin. Now I remember in the owl you sent earlier you had asked that it should be kept a secret that Y/n here is your daughter.” Y/n looked at her father with a hurt look.

“I promise you that I am not ashamed to be your father, but it is for your safety bugs, unless you would not mind?” He looked at her but she didn't say anything. “Alright then I hope that this won't be a problem professor. It is merely to keep her safe, you know because of my illness.”

“Very well Remus but i can not promise all teachers will accommodate to this. But if there seems to be any issues come to me and it will be resolved.” Y/n finally spoke up with a trembling voice.

“How are we going to do this professor” she turned to her father, “I am not ashamed to be your daughter but people have always been nasty to us when they know of your illness.” Remus simply gave her a solemn look and wiped her check. Y/n once again turned to professor McGonagall. “It’s quite alright professor. We will continue as normal. If the topic comes about I will explain, but it would be nice to give me some time to come up with an explanation.” Both professors nodded.

“I think you should head to breakfast before your first class. Here is your time table for this year. Oh and one more thing Hermione Granger is one other student who has the same class situation, as you. Confined in her and help each other.” Y/n nodded and headed down the corridors to the great hall where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just sitting down.


	3. worries and predictions

As Y/n sat down in front of George she heard George speak. “That little git he wasn't so cocky last night when those dementors were on our side of the train, came running into our compartment. Didn't he Fred. Oh good morning Y/n Sorry i don't have your time table.`` He smiled at her.

“Nearly wet himself” smirked Fred. The boys kept talking about last night and the dementors on the train. Y/n ignored them, placing toast and marmalade on her plate, as well as grabbing a glass of apple juice. She ate silently until she caught something Fred was saying that peaked her interest. “Anyway we’ll see how happy Malfoy will look after our first quidditch match. Gryffindor against Slytherin. First game of the season remember.” Y/n looked over to the other end of the Gryffindor table where Oliver Wood sat talking animatedly to the Gryffindor Head boy Percy Weasley. Her stomach seemed to drop. How could she have forgotten to come up with a way to get Oliver to not mention her last name at practices. She put her head in her hands and tried to think of clever ways to get him to not say anything.

“Oooo, good we're starting some new subjects today” said Hermione who was going over her time table.

“Hermione,’’ Ron said, frowning. “they've messed up your schedule, look, they have you down for ten subject a day. There isn't enough time.”

“I’ll manage, I've fixed everything with professor McGonagall” Hermione said, wanting to drop the topic.

“But look,” Ron said laughing at the over packed schedule. “see this morning 9:00 divination and underneath, 9:00 muggle studies and- look underneath that arithmancy 9:00. I know your good Hermione but no ones that good. How are you supposed to be in three classes at once” 

“Don’t be silly,” she giggled nervously, “of course I won't be in three classes at once” Hermione looked down at the table.

Ron looked at her for an explanation. “Well then?”

“Y/n? Pass the marmalade” Hermione asked Y/n who was going over her own time table. Ron began again.

“But-”

“Oh Ron what's it to you if my schedule is a bit packed? I told you I fixed it all with Professor McGonagall. Y/n the marmalade please.'' Y/n in a feeble attempt to change the conversation topic turned to Harry.

“Hey Harry are you excited about the new quidditch season this year?” But thankfully before Harry could answer Hagrid came in. He stood in front of the trio and Y/n and told them that they would be in his first ever class. 

Y/n knowing how far of a walk the top of the north tower was headed off to her first class. She stood looking around as more and more students collected around in the hall. The only door was a trap door on the ceiling. When the trio came running up the stairs they were out of breath. Y/n walked over to Hermione.

“Say Hermione how are we going to do this?” She asked a breathless Hermione. At that moment a ladder fell and Ron pushed Harry to go first. One by one the students crawled into divinations. The divinations class to put it into simple terms was weird. What was weirder was the teacher, professor Trelawney was a skinny woman that resembled a bug. Y/n and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief whenever Professor Trelawney made a prediction especially when she said, “In February two will leave our ranks forever.” For the tea leaf lesson Hermione and Y/n paired up and talked quietly so as to not be heard.

“Hermione, I still don't understand. When do we use them?’ Y/n asked, pointing to her neck which laid a gold chain and a pendant.

“I say we wait until the end of class, separate from everyone and then use it and keep doing so until we complete each class.” Hermione said in a hushed whisper. Both girls looked at their teacups and could hear Ron and Harry trying to decipher their cups.

“Let me see that dear boy,” Professor Trelawney said to Ron. Everyone stopped talking to watch. She looked at Harry’s cup and started to speak. “The falcon, my dear you have a deadly enemy” 

“But everyone knows that,” Hermione whispered. “Well they do! Everybody knows about Harry and You Know Who!” Y/n stared at Hermione with a proud look, seeing as this was the first time anyone heard Hermione speak to a teacher this way. Professor Trelawney kept talking about the dark and unhappiness of Harry’s cup until she turned it and gasped and then screamed.

“My dear you have…. The grim!” she spoke with a wavering voice. Everyone went silent. Y/n snorted. 

“The what?” asked harry confused

“The grim. As in the death omen. You can't be serious.” she looked at Professor Trelawney who had a pale face. She looked at Harry who looked confused. Hermione moved to the back of professor Trelawney’s chair.

“I don't think it looks like the grim.” she said flatly rolling her eyes and looking at Y/n. Seamus Finnigan was lolling his head side to side.

“It looks like the grim if you look at it like this, but like this it looks more like a donkey.” He said in his thick Scottish accent.

“When you've all finished deciding if I'm going to die or not,” said Harry annoyed at everyone's reaction.

“I think we are finished for today. Yes pack your things and head out.” Trelawney said mistily. Y/n moved to grab her things and chuckled to Hermione who was walking back to their table.

“Oh honestly this class is ridiculous. I don't know why we chose to take it.” The girls, Harry and Ron descend down the ladder. “Erm Hermione? Now?” Hermione shook her head.

“We’ll just have to wait until lunch.” Y/n nodded and they set off to Transfiguration. They just barely made it. This class intrigued Y/n because they were talking about Animagus, people that can shapeshift into animals. Though not everyone was as captured by the lesson most were still staring at Harry as if he would drop dead any second.

“Oh honestly what has gotten into you all today?” Professor McGonagall said to the uninterested students. “Not that it matters but that is the first time my transformation did not get an applause.” Everyone's head turned to Harry and Y/n who sat beside each other. Y/n sent Harry a small reassuring smile. Hermione's hand shot up.

“Please professor we’ve just had our first divinations class and we were reading the tea leaves and-”

“AH!,” McGonagall interrupted Hermione. “Of course, there's no need to say any more Ms. Granger. Tell me which of you will be dying this year” she said with a bit of annoyance. Everyone stared at her.

“Me” said Harry with wide eyes.

“I see, well you should know, Potter that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of a student each year since she joined us as a teacher. None of them have died yet seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it weren't for the fact that I do not speak ill of my colleagues.” Y/n knew that professor McGonagall had a distaste for the divination teacher. McGonagall began again more calmly. “Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic, I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seerers are very rare and professor Trelawney-” she stopped herself. She began again in a matter of factly tone. “You look in perfect health to me Potter so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you if you die you need not hand it in.” Hermione and Y/n laughed. 

After class everyone joined the large crowd heading off to the great hall. Amidst all the commotion Hermione pulled Y/n into the girls bathroom. “Okay we’ll just have to make it back here exactly’’ The girls nodded to each other taking into account the time. And each took out their time turners twisting it counterclockwise twice. The lighting of the bathroom changed. The sun was lower and there was less commotion outside the bathroom. “8:50 just enough time to make it to our other class. Let's do arithmancy and then we have ancient runes and then it's lunch again. And then we’ll re enter the bathroom just after our future selves leave and do muggle studies, is that good?” Y/n nodded looking at the time.

“Let's go and remember we cant see ourselves where were you at 8:50 this morning?” Y/n asked Hermione who laughed.

“Running around trying to find divinations. Lets go”


	4. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n tells white lies to those she loves, and one may even lead to something she was not expecting.

Y/n felt as if she was floating. All the things her father had told her about Hogwarts was true. The magic that surrounded the halls and every student. If someone were to ask Y/n how magic feels she would say, ‘It feels like the day after a huge rain storm, you know that fuzzy feeling in the morning. That is exactly how it feels.’ She loved everything about Hogwarts. And she didn't want to lose this magical place.

Y/n now ran her hand across the wall on her way back to the bathroom in which she first traveled from, remembering every wavy and ridge of the stone walls. Hermione was at her side talking about their classes. Y/n listen but only just. She was focused on remembering all her classes and the new teachers she met.

“I think” began Hermione, “Arithmancy was excellent and it was exactly as I expected. Did- Y/n are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yes I’m alright I'm just trying to think of which class homework I want to do first today.” Y/n said, lowering her hand to her side. The girls entered the bathroom once again waiting for their past selves to enter so they may exit. They stood in a stall waiting for the door to open. Y/n heard Hermione and herself talk and then go quiet. Y/n nodded to Hermione who slowly opened the bathroom door.

“Oh finally I'm starving, let's go to lunch. I think I am going to eat almost as much as Ron.” exclaimed Y/n. Hermione quickly ran out the bathroom door to see Ron and Harry waiting on the wall taking among themselves.

“It took you long enough, I'm starving. It felt like you girls were in there for the whole day.” Y/n rolled her eyes and walked past them, bumping into Oliver who was talking with Gryffindor chaser Alicia Spinnet.

“Oh sorry Oliver.” Y/n said quickly and then remembered she had to get Oliver to not say her last name. 

“It's alright Y/n. Also I have great news about the broom situation. Madam Hooch found a good school broom and is letting you take it for the games.” Y/n blushed, Alicia walked away saying something about needing to talk to a friend.

“Thanks Oliver. Actually I wanted to ask you something.” She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the side. 

“Oh is this about professor Lupin and y-”

“Shhhh! H- how did you? Who-” she stammered and looked at him. He simply smiled and scrunched his eyebrows.

“I knew the second Dumbledore announced Professor Lupin, and also when I asked you to join the team yesterday you looked at the teacher table directly at him.” He said now slowly and reassuring 

“Oh, Oliver I- does everyone else know?” Y/n asked, trying to keep a straight face but her eyes had started to water. He wrapped her into a hug, rubbing her back softly.

“Y/n I didn't know you didn't want anybody to know. As for everyone else I'm not sure but no one had said anything.” He pulled her from the hug and wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes. “If you don't mind my asking, why did you say he's ill? He looks to be in okay health.” Y/n knew that this would come up and tried to say something clever, anything to not have to admit what he was. But she knew that she couldn't lie to Oliver and she knew she could trust him to keep a secret.

“Oli, What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise it won't pass on to anyone.” He pulled her into another hug and nodded. “His illness is something that most wizards are disgusted by. He- he’s a…. A werewolf.” He looked at her in confusion. And he tilted her head to make her make eye contact.

“Y/n, you don't have to worry about me being disgusted by you just because of what your father is. If you ever need to talk to anyone about this come to me okay.” She smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you Oli you’ve always been my favorite.” they smiled at each other. Once again embracing and staying in their embrace for a good minute. Y/n was always close to Oliver; he was quite like a brother to her though if you dug a little deeper she would admit to her small crush on him when she first met him. Not noticing her father walk by she lifted her head to stare at Oliver's kind face.

“What are you two doing here instead of at lunch?” Y/n yelped and pulled away from Oliver. Her father stood in front of them. Her face grew as red as the Weasley family hair. 

“Uh professor, I was just consoling Y/n. She had a hard day.” Oliver said, trying to not seem as if he was lying. Especially since this particular professor happened to be her father. Y/n simply nodded not trusting her voice to speak. “Okay well I’ll be in the great hall eating lunch, see you later Y/n.” And with that he walked away sprinting by the time he was out of sight.

“Are you alright what happened buggy?” Asked Remus walking Y/n to the window.

“It's nothing pro- da- I'm so confused am I supposed to call you Professor or dad?” They laughed.

“Right now dad is just fine, until we are in class then I'm professor” He did air quotes when he said professor. “Now can you tell me what's wrong, and why Mr. Wood was consoling you?” He raised his eyebrow at his daughter, whose face remains flushed.

“I well, I-” she couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence without stammering. Y/n stared at her father and said the only thing that she knew would get him to not mention the hug. She blurted out, “I have a crush on George Weasley but I think he likes Angelina. Then I got all moopy and Oliver was there and he listened” Y/n eyes went wide. She tried to seem more upset but couldn’t seem to muster any tears or anything for her lie to seem convincing. 

“I, um, oh well I see um” stammered her now embarrassed father. Y/n laughed and turned on her heels.

“Good talk dad see you later.” she walked away towards the busy great hall and sat between Neville and Hermione. She put her head in her hands. Suddenly her appetite was no longer there. She sat staring at the table. Just as she was about to finally take a sip of her water, George, Fred, and Lee walked in talking amongst themselves. Spotting Y/n they picked up speed to meet her at the table. Y/n quickly turned to the trio who were looking dreadful.

“There was nothing woolly about the grim in that cup!” Ron said sharply to Hermione.

“You didn’t seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep, right Y/n” Hermione said spinning in her seat to face Y/n. Y/n nodded and looked disappointed that she had totally forgotten about the grim. 

“Professor Trelawney said you two didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change.” Ron had finally hit a nerve that neither Hermione nor Y/n wanted to be hit. 

“Ronald, I don't care if I have the wrong type of aura because I so much rather spend my time in ancient runes seeing as I liked that class so much better.” Y/n said standing up gathering her stuff. 

“And if being good at divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my arithmancy class.” And with that Hermione also stood and walked away. Y/n right behind her walking by the Twins and Lee, blushing as she made eye contact with George.

Y/n and Hermione walked around the ground talking about the absolute audacity Ron had for saying that to them.

“I mean honestly who does he think he is? That class was a total joke.” Y/n listened to Hermione ramble on about their new classes and the things she was excited about for this year. But her mind was elsewhere. “Y/n is your dad going to let you go to Hogsmeade?” Y/n looked up at Hermione.

“Oh I don't know. He hasn't sent a letter.” 

“I still can't believe that I’ve known you since our second year of primary school. I guess I know why you never let me come over now.” Y/n smiled fondly at the memory. She and Hermione have always been friends since they were little and now that they were both at Hogwarts they became even closer. But even with Hermione and herself being witches and at Hogwarts together she still hadn’t told Hermione the truth about her father. 

“Um Hermione can we talk about something?” Y/n asked her eyes looking down at the pavement.

“Sure what wrong?”

“I have to confess something about my dad.” Y/n spoke quietly. “He’s not ill, he’s actually here. My dad is professor lupin.” She waited for Hermione to laugh, scream, hate her, all of the above, but nothing came. She looked up at Hermione.

“I- why didn't you tell me I mean I thought his name sounded familiar. Why would you say he's ill?” There was that question again, but this time Y/n was ready.

“It's because I wasn't sure if people would like him. My dad is awkward and he's very protective of me. And I didn't want anything to change because he's a little strange and I didn't want anyone to dislike me because of it.” She smiled at her friend. This couldn't be so bad, thought Y/n, just stick to the story and things will work out… right?


End file.
